


Unwanted

by Shipper_ripper



Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Angels ain't human looking with wings, Gen, Life ain't fun for this person, They're scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_ripper/pseuds/Shipper_ripper
Summary: life sucks for this one person that has to deal with the consequences of their existence
Kudos: 1





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, wrote this by typing out some words and seeing where they took me. Turns out my imagination is super dramatic, fun fun.

The trees screamed and raged as the wind tore through. Pulling and pushing, this way and that. It cannot be stopped, their power too strong. No where to run, no where to hide. All that is left to do is to face them head on, and hope you survive. 

Angels are quite unlike what religious media leads you to believe. They don’t look like humans with wings and they don’t bring messages of peace and love. They’re beings of a barely fathomable appearance, beings of light, fire, chains, wings, eyes and many faces. They’re warriors, they fight for their one truth, their one cause, their one Father’s word.

Their Father Told them to love humanity above Him, that humanity is to be cherished above all else. And they do, to an extent. Humanity is only loved and cherished by angels when they are human. If a human is not a full human, then it is only reasonable to an angel that they’re eliminated, to continue abiding their Father’s word. They cannot love and cherish humanity if humanity isn’t human.

This is where I’m left. Left to face them and their fury, for not being a full human. I’m of no fault, yet I am blamed. I bare the responsibility of accepting the consequences of my existence. My mother is dead, she could not survive the birthing of a Nephilim. My other parent knows nothing except their Father’s word. I only exist because the curiosity they had for my mother was so great that a scrape of their essence siphoned off them and was absorbed into my mother, leading to her pregnancy.

I stand within a clearing and watch as they tear through the sky, their wings beating with such force that the trees have trouble staying grounded. I cannot run, I cannot hide. I can only stand and hope to survive. I cannot pray, because who is there left to pray to? My parent? They are here. My GrandFather? This is on His word. 

‘NEPHILIM’ they shout. ‘NEPHILIM’ they cry. ‘NEPHILIM’ they rage. 

I stand. 

They surround me. 

Beings of light, fire, chains, wings, eyes and many faces.

They surround me.

I stand.

‘YOU ARE WRONG’ they shout. ‘YOU ARE WRONG’ they cry. ‘YOU ARE WRONG’ they rage.

I stand.

They scream.

I fall.

I am no more.


End file.
